


Good To Me

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Cause you, you're my everythingWe are a match (Ah yeh)Cause you, you're my everydayYou also know itI need you, [and] you need meCause you, you already knowEverything is you, you





	Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Good To Me on repeat and honestly, I just like the idea of Soonyoung taking care of Jihoon.

[The text conversation](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/185893563721)

[Good To Me English Lyrics](https://genius.com/Genius-english-translations-seventeen-good-to-me-english-translation-lyrics)

[Good To Me Colour Coded English and Hangul](https://youtu.be/Jzm5yu6-Gnc)

Mingyu was woken from a deep sleep by a thump as something fell to the ground. Rolling over he saw his boyfriend Wonwoo lying on the carpet looking very disgruntled. Next to him, Mingyu's cellphone vibrated erratically. 

Two short buzzes separated by a slight pause. So a text message and not a call. 

He reached for it sluggishly as Wonwoo sat up. 

Unlocking it he saw 25 text notifications. 

Opening his messaging app he saw a succession of messages from Jihoon. All of them only containing his name. 

"Why is Jihoon texting you like this?" Wonwoo asked from his position on the floor. 

"I've no idea," Mingyu answered exasperated.

He absently noted the time, before texting back. 

'Jihoon-Hyung, why are you texting me?'

'You know what I've always wondered? How do tall people like you actually sleep at night? I mean the blanket can't possibly cover you from shoulders to toes.' 

'Hyung, it's 4 in the morning!' 

'Can't sleep huh? Is it because of the blanket?' 

Wonwoo, who had been reading the text exchange over his shoulder, started chuckling. 

"He's not wrong about the blanket though babe." 

Wonwoo laid down and arranged the pillow underneath his head. 

"This is next level Jihoon crazy, I'm calling Soonyoung. He's the only one who can get Jihoon out of the studio when he gets like this."

"You get on that, please I need my beauty sleep, " Wonwoo replied.

"Yeah, yeah ok Sleeping Beauty," Mingyu groused as he phoned Soonyoung. 

"Huh," was Soonyoung's eloquent response. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry to wake you, but Jihoon is stress texting again." 

"OK ok I'm up I'm up, I'll get him." 

"Thanks, Hyung," Mingyu replied before hanging up. 

"Well, that's sorted. Poor Jihoonie Hyung, I can't even imagine how stressed he gets about our comebacks" 

Snuggling up to Wonwoo, Mingyu laid a kiss on his forehead before drifting off to sleep again.

 

Soonyoung meanwhile, was slowly making his way to the recording studio. 

Dressed in a heavy jacket with a face mask covering his puffy face and a beanie pulled low on his head, Soonyoung braved the cold streets. 

It only took a few minutes to walk from the dormitory to the studio. When Soonyoung had left the dance studio at midnight, he'd seen the light on in Jihoon's recording room. He'd known better than to disturb Jihoon when he was on a roll. His boyfriend was a perfectionist, staying up late before each comeback fine-tuning songs and second-guessing himself. Soonyoung generally let him be, knowing that silent support was what Jihoon needed. When Jihoon was ready to vent Soonyoung would be there to offer support, hugs and plenty of kisses. 

Jihoon's stress texting was a sign that he was tired but pushing himself to continue. 

 

When Soonyoung got to the studio, Jihoon was slumped on the couch with his cellphone dangling precariously from slack fingers. 

Taking a moment to admire his boyfriend, Soonyoung took note of Jihoon's hair sticking up in all directions and bags under his eyes. 

Soonyoung gently removed Jihoon's cellphone and placed it safely on a nearby side table before gently nudging Jihoon. 

"Jihoonie, it's time to go. Jihoonie wake up."

Jihoon sat up bleary-eyed with the imprint of the couch cushion on his cheek. 

"Moshi Moshi, it's my Hoshi," Jihoon slurred out as he rubbed at his eyes. 

"Yes Jihoon it's me, come on let's go to bed." 

"No can't go to bed, I must work." 

"Jihoon come on, you're way too tired. Let's go, you can come back in the morning. You were already asleep on this crappy couch, come on, you hate sleeping on this couch." 

Jihoon squinted up at Soonyoung for a moment, looking like a cute confused kitten, before capitulating and allowing Soonyoung to pull him up off the couch. 

After bundling Jihoon into his coat Soonyoung lead his docile boyfriend out into the cold night. 

Jihoon stumbled a bit at some point and Soonyoung grabbed his hand to steady him. When he tried to let go, Jihoon held on tighter. 

"No, let's stay like this," Jihoon said. 

Soonyoung was more than happy to hold his usually undemonstrative boyfriend's hand all the way back to the dorm. 

 

As they got into bed, Jihoon was uncharacteristically affectionate and clung to Soonyoung. 

"You're so good to me," Jihoon whispered into the darkness as he snuggled into Soonyoung's hold. 

"Well it's because I love you," Soonyoung replied in a hushed tone. 

After a beat of silence, Jihoon replied, "I know." 

Soonyoung couldn't even find it in him to be mad at a sleepy cuddly Jihoon, even though he had just been Han Solo'd. 

Jihoon was someone who didn't express his emotions well, Soonyoung had gotten used to that. He knew that deep down Jihoon honestly did love him. 

 

A few weeks later when Jihoon revealed a new song entitled 'Good To Me' Soonyoung simply smiled at a blushing Jihoon and fell in love with his reticent boyfriend all over again. 

 

 


End file.
